The Second Loser
by White-Lilys
Summary: U-Um Hi...My name is Tsutanai Hitomi Or known as Otaku-Tomi...W-Well I go to Namimori middle school a-and I work for a certain d-demonic... prefect...*gulp* L-Lately my l-life's been a bit complicated, And its all because o-of Sawada Tsunayoshi...Oc x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Point any mistakes out, thank you**

**Title: The Second Loser**

**Author: White-Lilys**

**Pairing: Don't know? i'll think about it through the chapters/ Should she even be paired with somebody?**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M (in future chapters?)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own KHR, ****But i do own my oc's**

* * *

**"Invisible"**

"HI-TO-MI" a young girlish voice whined shaking the blue cover's of my bed. I ignored the pleas of my younger sibling Karin and snuggled back into bed, trying to find its warmth again. The said 'younger sibling' Karin pouted childishly and kept shaking my body. "HI-TO-MI! SC-H-OOL!" I heard her cry out, she was now banging her fists on my hips. For a 3 year old she hit's kinda a hard...well to me.

I groaned and groggily shoved myself out of my comfy bed. I popped one of my dark brown eyes open and saw Karin's red brown eyes glaring cutely at me. "Hitomi! Hitomi! School, school!" Karin is starting to speak more but only a few broken sentences. "What about school? Today is Sunda..." I took a quick glance at my clock and calender.

Its not Sunday.

I screamed.

"I'M LATE!" I screeched fumbling all over my room trying to get my things. Karin giggled "I wake you up!" she clapped her hands happily. "A-ahaha! y-yes you did!" I laughed nervously, I didn't want to break her little heart and say she didn't wake me up in time. I clumsily did my ribbon which looked very bad, also my clothes were wrinkled. I pulled off my pyjama pants and pulled on my boy uniform pants. I sprinted to the bathroom that's in my room and frowned at the mirror.

...

I look...so...Ew...I had some acne just a bit and my hair was very thick spikey and messy a bit oily too. I've tried combing my hair but it breaks my brushes and my hair still looks the same. Geez, why does puberty have to be so slow for me?

Like most of the girls in my class have nothing! Just clear pretty skin...Lovely hair...no problems what so ever! I know most girls wear make up but I cannot stand it. It makes my skin all irritated so that's why I never use it. Also when I use acne products they also make my skin all dry.

I absolutely **hate** it.

I sighed and reached for my thick, big, red squared framed glasses. Whenever I put these monsters on you can never see my eyes because of the shine. Looking distastfully at the mirror one last time, I ran out my bedroom.

Ran down the stairs,

tripped on a step.

rolled all the way down.

Landing face-flat.

Which hurt ...**alot.**

**"**O-Ow.." I moaned and carefully stood up. I saw Karin looked down from the railing and giggle at me I pouted. But quickly went to the kitchen, I felt and heard Karin's tiny foot steps folllowing behind me with Neko. "Ne,Ne Neko-chan! Wake up!" I heard her whisper to our new baby white kitten that laid on her head. Front paws on Karin's head and legs in the back. Cuddling in her black short hair.

I looked at my mother who had short black hair and stunning blue eyes. She smiled and patted my raven messy hair.

Why can't I look more like her? I mentally said to myself scratching my slightly bumpy cheek.

"I-I'm Late! B-Bye mom!" Before I blasted out the door with a juice box in my hand. I kissed my mom's cheek, patted my dad's brown hair, kissed neko and kissed Karin on the cheek.

BAM!

"...Honey...does she know she's actually early?" Mother asked an amused smile forming on her face. My father smirked but his face was hidden in his newpaper. His hazel eyes sparkling "Hm...I don't think so" he said chuckling slightly. He winked at Karin who grinned while Neko just mewed.

**X-X-X**

_Well that's just great... _I just noticed that I'm actually early. How? While I was running down the sidewalk, I asked a random stranger the time.

7:06 AM

I facepalmed I still have some time left...great...I didn't even get to eat anything! My stomach is growling like a wild lion. How embarrassing...

Oh...wait I guess I didn't introduce myself properly.

My name is Tsutanai Hitomi or what people call me at school...Otaku-Tomi (Nerd-Tomi). I'm in the second year of junior high and 14 years old. My school is called Namimori middle school.

I froze and stopped walking, turning around slightly when a loud yell erupted behind me.

"_**MOVE!"** _

Surprised I yelped and quickly moved to the side almost tripping on my own feet. I stared wide-eyed at the sight of the teen close my age, who yelled at me to move. He was running full speed in his underwear and with a weird fire thing on his forehead. Screaming something about "I'm going to be early" and "dying will"...

When he disappeared I blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what just happened. "E-EH...wasn't that...Sawada Tsunayoshi?" I murmered my eyebrows furrowed. Ah yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as Dame-Tsuna he's from the 1-A class. He's **_was_** kinda like me...a loner with no friends, but his grades are still low and he sucks in Gym.

See how I used the past tense on was.

Now he has some friends from what I've heard and seen. I think one of them was Gokudera Hayato...he was a new student from Italy. Alot of girl's from my class like him alot for his bad-ass-ness and looks. Oh...then there's Yamamoto Takeshi, the popular baseball guy. Known to be super friendly and easy to talk to. Then Sasagawa Kyoko the school's Idol. She's nice...I spoke to her once or twice.

Sigh

He's lucky.

Before I would sometimes talk to him, since I pitied him. But now not so much, though even back then we wouldn't talk alot. I would only say a few words to him and he would say a few back. I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot my name.

Everybody forget's that I'm in their class sometimes.

...

I started to run again, going around people who were in the way. I was so deep in thought that I forgot about the time! I asked another stranger, she was a very nice lady. She was very pretty too. She had short dark brown hair and pretty light brown eyes. "Oh, Its 8:00" she said warmly smiling I blushed and mumbled some thank you's before screaming that I was late.

Nana sawada giggled watching me run wildly till I disappeared.

"Ara, she's just like Tsu-kun"

...

Once I saw the gate of Namimori I started to slow down. I fell on my knees and started to pant loudly. I tensed up when I heard light, very controlled foot steps stop infront of me. I looked at the shoes of the stranger before slowly looking up at his face. Grimacing when I studied his face.

_Even my boss has a nicer skin then me._

"You are late Tsutanai Hitomi" he said firmly and coldly staring at me. I avoided eye contact with him "S-Sorry H-Hibari-san..." I stuttered. Hibari Kyouya the most dangerous student of Namimori Middle school.

Also known as my boss.

My parents convinced Hibari to let me wear my boy pants instead of the girl skirt. Since we know Hibari's grandmother, and we help her alot. My parents build a good relationship with them, you get the picture.

As long as I help his grandmother and him, I can wear my pants.

I mumbled some apologies and explained that I would do some extra work for him. As the coward I was I did not want to be bitten to death by him. "Hn" was all he said before smacking my arm with his tonfa, he didn't hurt me to severly cause he needed me to be useful to his granmother. I slowly rubbed the now forming bruise on my arm, Hibari grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up from the ground.

"Get to class now, before I bite you to death" he said impassively, I shivered nodding feverishly. I slowly walked away from him I could feel his icy gaze on me, sending shivers down my spine. This guy just freaks me out! Then halfway I ran full speed into the school not even looking back at him. I know that Hibari doesn't like paying people back.

That's probably the reason why he hates me so much. Again I was so caught into my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to where I was going.

The sound of a loud bang rung loudly attracting the attention of other students.

My face was flat against the a door which I slammed into. Pulling back and swaying I moaned in pain clutching my now red forehead. My face turned beet red when I heard the other students snicker and laugh out loud. Some trying to keep their mouths shut and some looking away. Embarrased I used my bag for protection, I hid my face and sprinted to my classroom.

I cringed when I saw Hibari from the corner of my eye shaking his head and rub his temples like one of those disappointed fathers or something. I almost screamed when I accidentally ran into Tsuna's group in the hallway, well just one of them. When I tried to Apologize to the baseball star all that came out was a small deranged sound.

"A-EEP!" bowing at least a thousand times before I took off running around him.

**BONK! **

A teacher blinked when he felt a slight hit on the door. Walking out the room he stared wide eyed gaping at the student who laid on the ground unconcious. Comical swirls in her eyes and a heavy nosebleed.

Good god...

I **hate** my life.

**-X**

**A/N: Nerdy-tomi~ doesn't know how to look good~ She's a socially awkward teen~ It's so fun to torture her~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Second Loser**

**Author: White-Lilys**

**Pairing: Don't know? i'll think about it through the chapters/ Should she even be paired with somebody?**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M (in future chapters?)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own KHR, ****But i do own my oc's sorry for ooc-ness**

_Italic = thoughts, flashbacks etc_

* * *

**Back Then**

**Third person p.o.v**

Sawada Tsunayoshi gaped when he saw the girl who bumped into his rain guardian slam hard against door. He also winced when he saw her crumble to the ground, unconscious with a blood gushing out her nose. He also saw what happened to her outside, when she bumped into the entrance door.

And he thought he was a klutz

The sensei paled and panicky looked at Tsuna then at the fallen student. "Sawada-san! please take Tsutanai-san to the nurse's office!" He said quickly before running off to his class. Gokudera glared and scoffed "Hmph! it was his fault why does tenth have to do it!". He was about to go after the teacher before Tsuna stopped him.

"G-Gokudera-kun it's okay...besides... maybe we should help her..." Tsuna said sheepishly pointing at the dead student.

When Tsuna was about to pick her up with Gokudera and Yamamoto, he blinked and studied Hitomi's face. "Eh! I know her!" he exclaimed pointing at her, both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at him "Hm? you know this girl Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked looking at Hitomi. "Y-Yea, she use to talk to me" he explained "Use?" Gokudera raised a brow."What made her stop?"

Tsuna shrugged "I-I don't know...but she's nice..uh she's in second year I think". Gokudera furrowed his brows "when did she ever talk to you tenth?" Gokudera never seen this girl near tenth before. He would know if he did see her.

"Oh, no It was before Reborn came and the mafia stuff" Both guardians looked a bit shocked. So a second year spoke to Tsuna when he was friend-less. "She would make me feel a bit better sometimes" Tsuna said remembering what she had said to him a long time ago.

_Flashback*_

_Tsuna sighed and stared sadly at the ground. He winced when he heard snickers and comments go around about him in class as he stood out in the hallway. He got in trouble for doing something he didn't do. He tried explaining to the teacher that he was framed but it was useless._

_"D-Don't listen to them S-Sawada-san" a voice mumbled._

_Tsuna blinked and looked up "Eh? are you talking to me?". He looked at a girl who suddenly spoke to him carefully. It startled him when she suddenly appeared near him in the hallway. Her spiky hair was up to the middle of her back and was very messy some strands were sticking out. She had very thick red framed glasses. She was wearing the girl uniform top with boy pants bottom. She was carrying many stacks of paper._

_"Y-Yes,*cough* D-Don't listen to their m-mean comments Sawada-san they don't know w-what y-your capable of d-doing...who k-knows you m-might be very good at something their n-not"_

_Tsuna honestly felt better hearing those words "E-Etto what is your name?" Tsuna asked curiously. Hitomi smiled bashfully. "Tsutanai H-Hitomi" she said nervously before running back to her class._

_It surprised him._

_She was the first person not calling him Dame-Tsuna._

_End of flashback*_

"Tsutanai Hitomi was her name I think" Tsuna said glancing at Hitomi. All of a sudden Tsuna's eyes widened and he paled slightly.

"HIEEEE!"

Both Gokduera and Yamamoto jolted in surprise. What's wrong tenth!" Gokudera asked urgently "Tsuna?" Yamamoto said looking concerned. "Her nose won't stop bleeding!" Tsuna screamed alarmed that a giant amount of blood kept pouring out. Making her shirt and face all red and sticky. "Eugh!" Gokudera grunted a little disgusted at the sight.

"Haha...we better hurry and take her to the nurse" Yamamoto laughed nervously.

For once Gokudera agreed with him

...

**Hitomi's p.o.v**

A groan emitted from my lips as I slowly touched my head which was in raging pain. I winced when I rubbed my nose feeling something dry and sticky. _Ew gross...what the heck is on me?_ I was very confused. What happened? All I remember was a door opening in front of me then nothing...I slowly propped myself on my elbows. I opened my eyes only to see a man with a punch mark on his cheek and a sliverette yelling at him. The man shrugged and left, when the sliverette was about to get him. The shortest teen and the tallest teen I saw, grabbed him and was trying to calm the sliverette down.

I gaped when I saw Tsuna blink and notice me. "T-Tsutanai-san! your awake!" Tsuna stuttered, I hissed in pain when I felt my head throb. "S-Sawada-san?...What happened?" I mumbled my face scrunched up in confusion and shock. I was surprised and curious on why he was here.

Wait...where am I?

I looked around_ 'nurse's office?'_

Tsuna laughed nervously "um...you bumped into the door..." I almost face-palmed but I refrained from doing it. I didn't want to get anymore head injury's. "Ah i-its okay, I-I remeber n-now" I muttered I didn't want to review my earlier door slamming act. I shyly glanced at the other boys then at him.

"D-Did you b-bring me h-here?" I said in a low whisper.

"EH?"

I blushed but then coughed awkwardly. "D-Did you b-bring me h-here?" I asked again a little louder rubbing the back of my neck. Tsuna nodded "T-Thank you" I said lowering my head. Tsuna shook his head feverishly "N-No problem!".

"W-Well I better get going" I mumbled getting up and walking towards the door. "Che, I don't think you want to go out looking like that" said Gokudera. Confused once again I looked at the mirror that was on the nurse's desk.

My eyes widened.

"**IIIYYYYAAA**!"

Tsuna,Gokudera and Yamamoto jolted when I screeched in horror, Did I looked like this the whole time Tsuna's group was with me? I almost cried the lower half of my face smudged and covered in my blood. Also my shirt was dirty from my humongous nose bleed too. No wonder my nose felt so sticky! I glanced at my hand which was stained with dry blood.

How embarrassing! My face turned cherry red. I glanced at the boys still red, '_and there the most popular boys tooo!' _I cried mentally. They stared at me weirdly making me blush even redder.

I literally crumbled into million's of pieces.

_Waah!~ This is so embarrassing! I want to Diiee!_

**...**

After I calmed down from my spazz attack. I quickly washed my face and some parts of my bloody shirt with the sink that was in the nurse's office.

"EEEEKKK!" I shrieked when I suddenly felt someone pat my shoulder. I turned around clutching my shirt where my heart was pounding, shaking. "Oops,sorry are you alright?" Yamamoto asked smiling, I blushed "I-I'm alright t-thank you" I stuttered. _N-No wonder girls l-like him s-so much... he's good-looking. And h-his s-smile is...pretty_

Tsuna frowned slightly "Are you sure? your face is red" he said worriedly. I nodded quickly I could feel my face go warmer "Y-Yes I'm f-fine!". I mentally cursed my voice for going high-pitched.

"You better not be lying to tenth!" Gokudera growled his pale green eyes glaring at me. I gulped '_T-T-Tenth? what is he talking about' _I shook my head rapidly "I-I-I'm telling y-you the t-truth!" I said frantically. _Maaannn this guy is good-looking too...Sawada-san reminds me of a puppy..._

A hand waved in front of me making me jolt in surprise. "Tsutanai-san?" Tsuna asked putting his hand down he looked confused, probably because I was staring at him. "I-I'm f-fine!" I shouted reddening when I realized what I was thinking. I stammered an excuse and fled out the door not seeing their shocked face's at my outburst.

_Stupid teenage hormones!_

"Haha, she's really shy" Yamamoto said grinning. Gokudera rolled his eyes "No really?" he said sarcastically. "Obviously baseball nut!".

Tsuna sighed.

_Here we go again..._

**_AT LUNCH~_**

I sighed sadly glancing at my red stained uniform top. _Boss is going to kill me..._I sobbed at the thought _WHY ME!_ I grabbed my banana_(I forgot my bento *sob* *sob*)_ with one hand and held a stack of paper in the other. I groggily walked up the stairs with heavy steps to the roof, why I'm going up the roof? Easy Hibari-san is always at the roof.

I sighed once again before opening the door to the roof.

...

"Eh? Tsutanai-san?"

I screamed when I heard Tsuna's voice. "W-Woah! y-you okay?" Tsuna questioned I nodded very slowly. I quickly turned around and started to mumble to myself "_why do I end up seeing them!". _What happened before was absolutely terrifying. Actually...I'm kind of surprised that I didn't die from blood loss.

I saw Gokudera's green eyes glanced at me then at the papers in my hand. He rose a single sliver brow at me "What's with the papers?". I scratched my cheek "Um..this is for my b-boss..." I saw Tsuna pale and the other two stiffened. "...Is t-there s-something wrong?" I asked, Tsuna looked at me a little frantic "A-Are you in the m-mafia Tsutanai-san?".

Hold up.

Mafia? What the hell?

I shook my head "W-Why would y-you t-think that!" Tsuna shook his head frantically "N-No reason!" he shouted putting his hands up in defense. I was still suspicious about him asking about the mafia randomly, I mean I don't look like mafioso material.

Tsuna paused "um...who is your boss?" He asked. I almost choked "W-Why do you w-want to know?" I asked nervously rubbing my neck. Heck screaming all the time does something to you. I was avoiding eye contact but I could feel Gokudera's angry glare go colder every second making me pale. Jeez I hadn't done anything and he's already hating me! *sob*

I gave in.

I murmured the words very quietly. "Etto...I-I can't hear you Tsutanai-san" Tsuna exclaimed. I sighed and muttered it a bit louder looking down at my shoes.

"...H-H-Hibari-san..."

_Silence..._

_**"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" **_I flinched at his scream.

"T-Tsutanai-san! are you serious!" Tsuna screeched in horror looking at me like he was hoping that I was lying. "I-I would be l-lying if I s-said n-no" I stammered. "T-The horror..."Tsuna mumbled to himself. "Is that why your carrying papers?" Yamamoto asked pointing at them I adjusted my red glasses. "Y-Yes...I-I need to g-give this to h-him a-and I thought he w-was up here l-like u-usual". "Che, you must do a lot of work for that bastard" Gokudera said nonchalantly. I shrugged honestly working with him isn't so bad if you think about it, as long as you do things right he won't bite you to death.

And I only made that mistake once.

"U-Um Sawada-san...p-please don't t-tell anyone t-this" I uttered pitifully. He blinked in surprise "Hm? what do you mean?". I stood there awkwardly "W-Well...if people k-know...then they'll d-distant themselves f-from me even more j-just because I-I work for H-Hibari-san".

_Even...more?_

"They'll think you will report them to him if they bother you"

I nodded "Y-Yes...wait huh? w-who said that?". That was obviously not Tsuna's, Gokudera's or Yamamoto's voice. I looked around for the high pitched voice who just said those words. Oddly my head felt a bit heavier than usual...

"Ciaossu~"

Oh ever so very slowly I glanced up only to see a pair of black eyes. Which had no emotion at all when I stared right at them. It was a little infant with really cool curly side burns...but I never thought kids his age could. He had a yellow pacifier and a nice fedora hat with a little cute green chameleon on the edge of his hat.

I blushed _h-he's adorable..._he was the cutest thing I've ever seen! My eyes started to sparkle But...he feels a little...dangerous. Kinda like when I feel something scary when Hibari is a bit mad...I don't know it could be from my imagination.

"Hmm you have good intuition skills, but you still lack some things" the baby said smirking. Did he just smirk! I shivered "HIEE! R-Reborn!" I heard Tsuna shout. I blinked "R-Reborn?" I questioned What a strange name for a baby. The baby known as Reborn nodded, he jumped down to the floor in front of me. "I am number one hitman Reborn" he said cooly. His chameleon crawled into his hand and suddenly his cute chameleon turned all bright shaped shifting into a gun.

Oh my god it's a gun!

Hitman?

I took many steps back and ended up against the door, I clutched the papers into my chest tightly. I slide down and hit the floor on my butt and pointed at him shaking. "G-G-Gun! h-h-he" I started to stammer choking on my own words. I felt my throat go tight I couldn't even speak I think I started to hyperventilating.

Yeah I am practically afraid of many things.

Dieing

guns

zombies

The dark...there's more but I think you've heard enough... "Reborn!" Tsuna yelled standing up," don't just go around and say that you're a hitman! Look! if you keep scaring her with Leon she's gonna!"

**Thunk!**

"Faint..."

I swear I think my soul escaped my body.

**X-X-X**

_Omake-(Third person p.o.v)_

_When Hitomi was unconcious in the nurse's office~_

Gokudera and Yamamoto both carried Hitomi from under her arms dragging her to the Nurse's office. Tsuna opened the door and helped them drag her in.

"Hm? Vongola what are you doing here? I only treat women you know that" Shamal said casually.

Gokudera scoffed "Old geezer, were not injured she is" Gokudera pointed at Hitomi. Shamal eyed the blood on Hitomi's face. But then his eyes fell down to her chest where blood was stained. He grinned pervertedly "Well then, a women shouldn't be wearing a dirty shirt!" he hands reached at Hitomi's shirt and lifted it where you can see almost a part of her black bra. As he could see Hitomi had a nice figure, surprising the boys, they blushed turning scarlet.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Gokudera screamed punching Shamal in the face. Gokudera left Yamamoto to hold Hitomi while he fought with Shamal who insulted him. Her shirt was pulled down quickly by Tsuna which made him turn even darker red. Yamamoto still a little red placed Hitomi on the bed while Tsuna and him both watch Gokudera and Shamal.

* * *

**A/N: -Sigh- I feel bad for Hitomi she was soo embarrassed, but it was fun writing that. Shamal~ that pervert~ And she didn't even realize her shirt was lifted up, If she knew she would probably not come to school for a week...Oh well :)**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Second Loser**

**Author: White-Lilys**

**Pairing: Don't know? i'll think about it through the chapters/ Should she even be paired with somebody?**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M (in future chapters?)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own KHR, ****But i do own my oc's sorry for ooc-ness**

* * *

**Mafia?**

I jolted awake when I felt something wet and cold touch my skin. Flinging my body up I gasped in surprise at the sudden wet-ness of my body. Clutching my wet uniform shirt I stared at the person who was standing on my stomach. Did he have to splash water on me to wake up? "Good your awake" Reborn said smirking at me. I stared at him. W_hat the hell just happened..._

"You fainted when I showed you my gun" Reborn answered I flinched how did he know?

"I can read minds" He replied, Well then that explai-WHAT? HE READS MINDS? Babies cannot read minds."Well I can" he answered smirking. You know what? I give up, I'll actually believe anything now. Since I saw that weird magic thing with his chameleon.

"O-Oh...that's...interesting..." I said awkwardly, eyeing him carefully. "Tsutanai-san? I'm so sorry about this!" Tsuna exclaimed apologizing I shook my head "N-No its f-fine" I muttered softly. "She's almost as bad as you Dame-Tsuna, If not worse" Reborn said amused I pouted. Now that's just rude!...but kinda...true..."I-I'm not t-that b-bad" I stuttered Reborn fixed his fedora "Your smart academically but your awful physically" Reborn stated.

I deflated like a balloon,

It was so true but he's so blunt.

I sighed "what kind of baby are you?" I asked sadly. Tsuna muttered something quietly to himself that I couldn't really hear. But whatever he said surely offended Reborn.

**BAM!**

Reborn suddenly so quickly I couldn't even see it, jumped sideways kicking Tsuna in the head. "What did you say Dame-Tsuna" Reborn asked evilly I felt a chill, "N-NOTHING!" I heard him scream fearfully. I stared at them crying comically _W-What the hell is happening here! _I glanced at my shirt again, Hibari-san is literally going to bite me to death! ...That sounded kinda wrong...

"Ne...Tsutanai-san?" Tsuna called me.

"Eh?...Y-Yes?" I looked up at him.

"Why are you working for Hibari-san?" I sighed at the question "...I guess y-you can say I-I o-owe him...". Yamamoto raised a brow "What do you owe him?" I pouted "I-I can't tell y-you...". I started to remember when Hibari threatened me that he would kill me. If I told anyone that he owed me for helping his grandma. But since he doesn't owe me no more, Now I owe him.

I smiled softly to myself when I remembered meeting Hibari for the first time last year. When I first entered junior high in Namimori. Ha, he still treat's me the same now. I stared at them awkwardly when I noticed them stare at me.

"Wow! you have a nice smile Tsutanai" Yamamoto grinned showing his own sparkly smile. I was blinded from its radiance. I turned scarlet at the compliment "T-Thanks..." I can see another reason he's popular. He's really relaxed and care-free, he goes with the flow.

Tsuna nodded smiling himself "Now that you mention it, I've never really seen you smile a lot Tsutanai-san" .

I blinked I... haven't really noticed. Do I really not smile a lot?

"Even when you spoke to me for awhile...You never did smile" He pointed out."Only when I asked for your name when you first spoke to me" I stared at him dumbstruck.

Did he really... remember?

That makes me feel...warm. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them,hiding my pink face. "W-well I've n-never really s-spoke t-to someone this l-long...". For real I've never spoke to a person for a long time, ever since last year I've been alone. I don't know what drives them away but they always distant themselves from me. I've always thought that maybe it was because If they ever hanged out with me I would embarrass them...I don't really know the reason.

I saw confusion in their eyes, I smiled sadly ."W-When I saw y-you outside the h-hall hearing those harsh c-comments, I f-felt so s-sad for y-you". "I knew h-how you felt...". I really did...he looked so alone and his face looked as if he was gonna cry. "W-when I spoke to you for the first time S-Sawada-san...I-I never thought you would actually c-call me back t-to know my n-name...". "Or e-even speak t-to me again the next d-day".

"I...felt really happy" I mumbled softly biting my lip. I noticed that I didn't stutter this time, I felt the aura go all sad and gloomy making me sweat. I glanced at them they looked a bit...sad . "So what exactly is your name? I don't think you introduced your self properly to me" Reborn said coolly making me sweat drop. I mentally thanked him for changing the subject. "Tsutanai H-Hitomi...Nice to meet you..." I muttered. " Clumsy...eyes?" he said bemused, I blushed I think he chuckled.

"Clumsy eyes?" The trio said in unison. I nodded hesitantly "T-That's what my n-name means" I fiddled with the end of my shirt. "T-Tsutanai means clumsy...H-Hitomi means pupil or known as eye...". "It suits you since your very clumsy" Reborn replied I puffed out my cheeks.

"Your r-really mean for a b-baby hitman" I muttered glaring at the ground which I failed miserably. I can never get mad no matter how hard I try.

_Click_

Wait...baby hitman...If Reborn said he was a hitman...and Tsuna knows him...and, and...that question about the mafia...

I didn't see Reborn's smirk when I put the puzzle together.

"AAAAAAAHHH! YOUR IN THE MAFIA SAWADA-SAN!" I screamed Oh my god I would have never thought that...he's in the mafia! I mean look at him! He's a little scrawny puppy faced teen who sucks at gym! Well he's not that scrawny But! He does _**NOT **_look like mafioso material! I started to mutter to myself again. Tsuna paled ghostly white "W-Wait! I can explain! Tsutanai-san!".

A vein throbbed on Gokudera's forehead when I wouldn't shut up and listen. "OI WOMEN SHUT UP! STOP SCREAMING! AND LET TENTH EXPLAIN! " Gokudera shouted louder than my scream making me wail and hide behind Yamamoto.

Yamamoto chuckled "Maa, Maa Gokudera-kun calm down! your scaring her" that just ticked off Gokudera even more. He turned a bit and faced me. He patted my shoulder in comfort "Gokudera-kun's not that scary" he said grinning. I blushed at the kind-ness but I was still sobbing comically "*Sniff* O-Okay..." ."Always treat women with respect didn't I say that before?" Reborn said sipping on a expresso? My ears twitched at the sound of something sizzling.

I think I became as white as snow when I saw something really dangerous in Gokudera's hand. Yamamoto noticed this and he laughed "Oh? are we playing with your fireworks?". "THEY ARE NOT FIREWORKS YOU DUMBASS!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

_T-These people...are so WEIRD!_

"Herbivores you are crowding"

I heard a cold, cool voice which I knew very well. My body turned into stone and I became blue in shock. "H-H-Hibari-san!" I stuttered frightened I heard Tsuna say the same thing but he 'hieed' when Hibari glared at him. His steel like eyes flickered from them to me I gulped when I felt the temperature go very cold. "Where are the papers Tsutanai Hitomi" he said darkly I felt cold sweat go down my neck.

"R-R-R-ight here H-H-H-ibari-san!" I squeaked shoving the paper's forward. I think I have goosbumps cause now its very cold. I heard Yamamoto and Gokudera bickering...well just Gokudera.

...

_He threw the dynamite!_

There were so many that Gokudera flunged into the air. "HIIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna and I screamed in unison jumping in shock. I saw Hibari pop out his metal tonfa's from thin air. _Where the heck does he put those things? _But man he looked so cool... I can't believe I just thought that.

Me and Tsuna grabbed each other out of fright as the dynamite came closer and closer to the ground. I saw Tsuna's friends and Hibari get their weapons ready which I didn't really pay attention to. I was too focused on the flying bombs.

_WE ALL GOIING TO DIEE! _I sobbed.

**BOOM!**

**X-X-X**

**Third person p.o.v**

Hitomi coughed violently as the smoke fogged everything up. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision since it was a little blurry. But it wouldn't clear up, she suspected that her red glasses were blown from the impact of the explosion. She suddenly heard a groan at her right side. Glancing that way she squinted her brown eyes trying to see who it was.

"Ow,ow,ow..." Hitomi immediately reconized the voice. "S-Sawada-san?" She said asking if it was him. Tsuna blinked and saw brown eyes stare at him "T-Tsutanai-san?" he coughed . He sweatdropped when he noticed Hitomi all dirty. Her hair was messier then usual and her glasses were off her face so he could see her eyes clearly. He clearly was confused when Hitomi suddenly blushed deep red. "U-Um c-can you l-l-let go p-please?" She mumbled politely. Tsuna raised a brow before noticing their position.

"Owah! S-Sorry!" his arm was placed over Hitomi in a protective hugging way. Tsuna's face flushed red also. Since both of them have never really been close to the opposite sex before.

"TENTH? ARE YOU OKAY?" Gokudera called from somewhere the smoke was too thick to see anyone or anything. "Tsuna? Tsutanai?" Yamamoto called loudly with Gokudera. "Hey! watch where your going baseball-nut!" He exclaimed when he felt Yamamoto step on his foot.

"Whoops my bad" Yamamoto said grinning scratching his head. Gokudera scoffed. Hitomi hesitantly tapped Tsuna's shoulder catching his attention "N-Ne...does this h-happen all the t-time?". Tsuna sighed and hit his head on the floor, both of them were flat on the ground. "Yes...but it isn't that bad" he said smiling sheepishly.

"Sometimes its fun"

"...I-I see" Hitomi stared at the ground.

_He...is truly lucky._

Both Hitomi and Tsuna slowly stood up but Tsuna had to hold Hitomi's arm. Since she couldn't see anything properly without her glasses. "Tenth! there you are!" Gokudera said relieved with Yamamoto by his side. "I am so sorry! Tenth!" Gokudera sobbed he felt so awful for almost hurting his boss. "It's okay Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said nicely sweating Gokudera protested at his awful actions and should be punished.

"Oi! women why are you clinging onto Tenth!" Gokudera yelled totally not okay with it. Hitomi's face turned red "I-I'm n-not clinging onto h-him" she protested weakly. "I-I-I can't f-find my g-glasses!" She said looking in different directions all she saw were blurs.

"Your glasses were smashed" Gokudera commented staring the broken red glasses on the ground.

Hitomi's face (3_3)

"I-I have an e-extra pair at h-home" she muttered. "_**Tsutanai Hitomi..."**_ Hitomi flinched but suddenly put her hands together and prayed. Confusing the other boys when she was sweating more and more sobbing comically.

_LORD TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER!_

They all saw a purple deadly aura surround a certain demonic prefect. "Herbivores you all disrupted the peace of Namimori and you are all fixing the damage" Hibari hissed.

"Prepare to be bitten to death!" Hibari's tonfa's shined in the sun. His eyes narrowing dangerously.

_**"HHHHHHHIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"**_

...

_-In the streets some where-_

Nana Sawada blinked "Ara...I thought I heard someone yell" She said out loud while shopping with Lambo and I-pin. I-pin shrugged her shoulders while Lambo whined about wanting candy.

* * *

**A/N: Writer's block~ Ugh hate them, anyway this was more about Hitomi being alone~ And not knowing why they avoid her~ Hibari is pretty mad that Hitomi was lacking off talking to the herbivores~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Second Loser**

**Author: White-Lilys**

**Pairing: Don't know? I'll think about it through the chapters/ Should she even be paired with somebody?**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M (in future chapters?)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own KHR, ****But I do own my oc's sorry for ooc-ness**

_Italic = thoughts, flashbacks etc_

**3 Kit: Thank you! I'm glad that she's not cliché or mary-sue~ And yeah I know too many Hibari fics, I don't think she'll be with him though she's too scared. Thanks for telling me about the spelling mistakes!**

**XxXIRISxXx: I think Hitomi would love to have you as an older sister!**

**6Ftunder: I'm glad you think its interesting!**

**akagami hime chan: Lol thanks for stal- I mean following me and my fic!**

**Akatuki: Thank you for pointing that out! **

* * *

**Embarrassment**

Right after the beating Tsuna's group and I got from the demonic prefect. We heard the bell that signaled that lunch was over. I winced when I tried to stand up feeling the sore-ness in my legs and arms. I felt a bit guilty when I saw the damage Hibari had done to Tsuna and his friends.

"S-Sawada-san...s-sorry about this" I said helping him stand up. Even though I couldn't see...I mean... it was the least I could do since this was partly my fault. "I-Its not your f-fault Tsutanai-san" Tsuna smiled sheepishly cringing every time he moved. "Tsutanai Hitomi" I heard Hibari call me over, moving very slowly I stood right in front of him.

Well I think it was him.

"U-Um Y-Y-Yes?" I stammered Gokudera blinked and turned me around "He's over there" he said. I blushed in embarrassment "S-Sorry" I squeaked fiddling with my fingers. He mumbled a 'Its okay I guess...' I felt a hard impact on my head just when I faced Hibari. I instantly fell backwards into someone with comical swirls in my eyes. And a giant bump that was throbbing on my forehead, I felt arms grasp me from under my arms. "HIEE! Hibari-san! why did you do that! Tsutanai-san! are you okay!" Tsuna asked me frantically his arms waving around. Hibari looked at Reborn before he turned away without another word. Leaving me to have a huge pounding headache.

If this keeps up I'll end up with less brain cells and more brain damage.

"Hey? Are you okay? Hello?" the blur I saw said. He held me with one arm and waved a hand in front of my face.

Shaking my head and trying to get rid of my dizzy-ness. I patted the person who was holding me face touching his cheek, nose, forehead and chin. Yamamoto chuckled "What are you doing?" I blushed and pulled my hand away quickly "O-Oh! I-Its you! S-Sorry". Gokudera snorted "You really are blind with out your glasses" I nodded still blushing. Grabbing Gokudera's arm and Yamamoto's I slowly stood up only to fall back down again.

_M-My legs feel like jelly!?_

But their arms were now holding my arms catching me from falling. "Woman! Watch it!" Gokudera grumbled "S-S-S-Sorry" I stuttered. "Che, she's going to slow us down!" Gokudera growled picking me up quickly with Yamamoto. I mentally sighed, without my glasses I'm even more useless. I jolted in shock when I saw Gokudera go down crouching "Get on my back" I stared at him as if he had another head and it was flirting with me.

_What?_

I was still gawking at him Gokudera turned his head and scowled making me recoil. "Well? hurry up and get on!" he said his eye twitching. I took a step back "B-But I rather n-not G-Gokudera-kun". If I get on his back then people will stare! "Get on my back before I force you to!" I shook my head feverishly Gokudera rolled his eyes and frowned. "You will slow us down! especially tenth!" he shouted sounding impatient. "P-P-People w-will stare!" I exclaimed pathetically.

"People will think your weird if you cling to the back of our shirts while walking!" I started to imagine that in a random thought bubble. I shook my head again "they a-a-already think I-I'm w-w-weird!" I shouted. Can't they understand? I do not know why their helping me anyway. Don't they care about their reputation?

I yelped in shock when strong arms picked my body up from the ground. "EEEP!" I cried as my scrawny arms were instantly on Yamamoto's neck. His arms were also under my legs, since he was so tall and I am almost the same height as Tsuna. It was kinda scary. "Wow you're so light Tsutanai!" Yamamoto said grinning at me making me stutter and mumble. "Is this fine? Gokudera-kun?" Yamamoto asked smiling innocently.

"Yeah whatever baseball-nut at least I don't have to carry her" Gokudera sneered. Tsuna sweat dropped and I instantly read his facial expression. I think we had the same thought too.

_Is it really necessary to carry me? _

**X-X-X**

_Lord please kill me! _I whimpered silently to myself. When I felt scary glares headed my way. We were walking down the halls. I saw Tsuna look at me a few times. I think he also noticed the scary glances headed my way. I reddened when I heard some whistles from some boys who were grinning at Yamamoto. I think he didn't get it at all and just grinned. Which I was glad... who knew how awkward would that be!

But him grinning probably made his friends think he totally got it!

_I have the worst luck ever!_

_SSSSOOOOBBBB!_

**X-X-X**

After walking through the halls and being carried by the baseball star. We went to the nurse's office to treat some scratches and bruises.

We saw the man again.

The man known as 'Shamal' as I heard instantly looked at me(I think it was kinda blurry so...) and grinned. I shivered and heard bells ringing danger in my ears. Unconsciously I tightened my grip on Yamamoto without meaning too. He blinked at looked at me but I wasn't really paying attention. I was too focused on the creepy guy.

"Its pretty figure-chaaaannn!" Shamal sang running towards me.

..._Pretty figure?_

When I saw him make a kissy face I instantly screamed in fright. By reflex I pushed his face away with one hand while my other one was holding Yamamoto.

His face was stuck to my hand I think.

"Pretty figure-chaaan~" he chimed I started to get very nervous. "G-G-GET A-AWAY!" I screamed closing my eyes and punching him in the nose. He made a sound before collapsing to the ground I opened one eye then the other and turned into stone.

"I-I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" I shrieked at Shamal who had a slight nosebleed. Gokudera snorted "Heh, don't be this guy lifted your shirt up before...". Gokudera's face turned light scarlet and so did Tsuna's and Yamamoto's.

...Lifted...my...shirt...

I gawked at them my jaw hanging.

My whole body turned so red that I think I was glowing like a firefly.

**"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT TT!" **

Outside the school, birds flew away from my loud scream.

I think I just died in the inside.

**X-X-X-X**

_Finally I'm home._

The sound of my keys jingling and the door opening attracted a certain elf to tackle my waist. "HITOMI!" Karin blinked and giggled at how messy I probably looked. "H-Hey K-Karin-chan" I ruffled her raven hair. "Hello Neko-chan" I shyly kissed Neko's forehead. I heard my mother giggle from the kitchen entrance. "Oh my! Tomi-chan! what have you been doing?" she asked patting my cheek. I smiled sheepishly "You have no idea..." I muttered quietly to myself.

_I am never going back to school again! _

Karin and my mother stared at me with confusion. As they saw me in the corner mumbling with a depressed aura around me . They tilted their heads to the side at the same time in question.

Today is the worst day of my life...

Knocked out twice.

My face was all bloody.

I almost got blown up.

My glasses broke.

Carried by one of the most popular people at school.

A pervert lifted my shirt showing almost everything to the boys!

And I walked into the wrong house when I was trying to get home!

Can it get any worse?

"Oh Tomi-chan! By accident Neko-chan knocked over you spare glasses and broke them. So we're going to have to get you new pair next week!"

**_NEXT WEEK?_**

"But I-I broke my other o-ones too! Mom!" I yelled I don't have any more glasses? How am I suppose to see? I think my mother ignored me, I sighed exasperated and hit my head against the wall. Karin giggled and copied me. I started to sulk.

I need to stop jinxing myself.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: Just a bit of a filler here~ Hitomi's so stressed out which makes me laugh HAHA!**

**Fact: Did you know that Hitomi's clumsy-ness was based on me when I was younger? I didn't have a nose bleed but I did bump into doors. **

**Sorry if their a bit ooc, Though this is a fan story site you can write whatever. Though I had fun writing Hitomi being all blushy for not wanting to be picked up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**itle: The Second Loser**

**Author: White-Lilys**

**Pairing: Don't know? I'll think about it through the chapters/ Should she even be paired with somebody?**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M (in future chapters?)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own KHR, ****But i do own my oc's sorry for ooc-ness**

* * *

**Explain**

**Third person p.o.v**

"So...let me g-get this s-straight...you the Tenth generation boss of a mafia family called Vongola" Hitomi asked fixing her bow on her uniform. Earlier today Hitomi was called by Tsuna to meet him on the roof with Gokudera and Yamamoto for the first time in a while. It surprised her... since the little 'accident', they hadn't spoken to each other in at least a week. But actually every time Tsuna saw Hitomi he would always try to call her but he chicken out at the end.

Reborn who watches Tsuna a lot had noticed this.

But the other thing Reborn noticed that Hitomi tried doing the same.

So he told Tsuna to recruit Hitomi in his family... as suspected he refused. But then Reborn pointed out all the things that might happen to her and them. Since she knew about them being in the mafia like... If she sides with the wrong people then they had to kill her. Or the enemy will use her as a hostage against Vongola...though bigger the family the better no?

So that's how this happened.

"Y-Yea...I told you before that I would tell you" Tsuna exclaimed sighing. Tsuna explained everything about him and mafia. Hitomi nodded "Ah...r-right" honestly Hitomi almost forgot about that. Hitomi glanced at the to other boys "S-So...are you guys in it t-too?" she asked both nodded "Its a fun game!" Yamamoto laughed while Hitomi and Tsuna stared at him.

_He thinks it's a game?_

Hitomi cleared her voice and avoided eye contact. "W-Well I will keep it a secret S-Sawada-san" She said reassuringly making Tsuna sigh in relief. "Thank you so much!" Tsuna said happily he seriously didn't want to drag more people into the mafia. Reborn suddenly appeared on Yamamoto's shoulder "Your going to have to prove it Tsutanai". Hitomi blinked "B-But h-how?" she didn't know what to do to prove that she wouldn't tell anyone about the mafia.

"Join Tsuna's family"

"Eh?"

"Reborn! I said no! I don't want her dragged in the mafia!" Tsuna protested making Hitomi stare wide-eyed. Both started to argue...well Tsuna who was losing. Gokudera and Yamamoto watched them both Hitomi cut in their argumentation. "B-But...what use will I-I be in S-Sawada-san's family?" she asked as hurtful as it sounded to her being useless and all. But it was the truth what use will she be?

Reborn smirked and titled his fedora.

**X-X-X**

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

I stared at Reborn who was smirking and I have a feeling that it's not good. "W-Well?" I gulped sweating slightly I was starting to get nervous. "Reborn-san! What use will she be for Tenth! She's physically useless! She can't fight!" Gokudera exclaimed._ So that's why he calls Tsuna tenth..._I sighed this is getting way too out of hand. I mean one day I living a normal life then the next thing I'm joining the mafia? Like come on!

Life make up your mind!

"She maybe useless now, but with the proper training she will be decent" Reborn said coolly. "Just like Dame-Tsuna". I saw Tsuna sigh heavily "I-I give up..." Hesitantly I placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly "eh?" I smiled shyly. "T-Thank y-you...for t-trying anyway S-Sawada-san" I really did appreciate his effort of trying to bail me out of the mafia business.

"Really...thank you" I blinked when I saw a light tint of pink on his cheeks. "Y-Your welcome!" he stammered. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. "Cool! you're in the mafia game too!" Yamamoto grinned making me go all flustered. Gokudera's eye twitched in annoyance "Baseball-nut! it's not a damn game!" He yelled making Yamamoto laugh.

I sweat dropped these guys are so random.

I got out Yamamoto's grasp. "W-Well I-I'll see you l-later then S-Sawada-san" I waved a hand before turning away towards the door.

"T-Tsutanai-san! W-Wait" I blinked "I-Is there s-s-something wrong?" I asked Tsuna. He scratched the back of his head "N-Nothings wrong, its just...You don't need to call me Sawada-san...Tsuna is just fine...". I was a bit taken back "Tsu...na?" I tried out his name it sounded a bit foreign to me.

He nodded "Yea..."

I started to go red "O-Okay...I-I don't mind i-if you guys call m-me Hitomi..." I mumbled. "H-Hitomi?" he asked I nodded. This was a bit awkward "S-See ya..." I muttered leaving.

_...Does this mean we're friends...?_

That thought was on my mind for the most of the day.

**X-X-X**_  
_

"Here's your t-tea H-Hibari-san" I muttered placing his tea on his desk. He glanced at the tea and then his paperwork "Did you finish organizing the files in the correct order" He said not even looking at me. "Y-Yes..." I said dusting some of the furniture. "Did you give Kusakabe the paper's?" he asked impassively. I nodded 'Yes...".

"Hibari! Hibari!" a yellow ball of fur flew in from outside through the window. Landing in Hibari's soft black hair. I remember Tsuna telling me during his explanation that Hibari is also in the mafia with them.

I was actually not that surprise. I can see Hibari as a mafioso since he's such a fighter...

"H-Hibari-san...Does you g-grandmother n-need any h-help today?" I asked most of the time Hibari's grandmother asks me to help her with different things. Like gardening, cleaning and sometimes shopping.

It's kind of fun.

"Tomi, Tomi!" Hibird blinked and flew off Hibari and landed on my hands. I've worked along Hibari for almost about 2 years. So it's not surprising that Hibird knows me. Also I take care of Hibird when Hibari is busy biting people to death. "No she is fine" Hibari replied signing some papers. Hibird rubbed himself against my hair before flying back to Hibari.

"O-Oh...okay am I-I free to g-go?" I asked nervously. He looked at me but then returned to his papers.

"Leave"

I didn't think twice I ran out the door...Well more like sped walk. Before I did that I muttered 'thanks and see you next time' . I am polite you know.

**X-X-X**

Once I reached my class room I avoided contact with the other students. Especially one certain girl who I knew very well was watching me. I mumbled some words to the teacher who nodded. I silently walked towards my desk that was near the window in the right side. I was in the second row, there was someone in front of me and behind me. I hesitantly glanced at the girl I avoided.

She caught me looking at her and narrowed her light brown eyes making me wince. I turned away quickly and glanced out the window. My eyes softened at the sight of the three boys in their gym class who I just spoke to at the roof.

"Tsutanai-san?" I shrieked and jumped up from my seat in surprise making the class roar with laughter. The teacher scowled at the other students shushing them. He sighed "Pay attention please Tsutanai-san" I turned red and rubbed my arm. "S-Sorry..." I cringed when I heard the class snicker to themselves.

"That was hysterical man! Otaku-Tomi is such a loser!"

"She's worse than that first-year kid Tsuna!"

"Actually Tsuna beat Mochida the other time remember?!"

"Yeah and the volley ball match!"

I slowly sat down and stared at my lap. I looked outside again. I almost smiled when Tsuna high-five Yamamoto and Gokudera.

..._You are lucky Tsuna..._

**X-X-X-Periods later...**

I heard the bell rang telling student's that it's the end of the day. Collecting my things I quickly ran out the door but slowed down when I was in the hall way. I sighed in relief when she didn't come after me...I really didn't want to see her again.

"Hey!" I froze when a hand spun me around roughly, I almost lost balance. "M-M-Mia-san" I squeaked when I saw the girl I glanced at before stare at me angrily. "What the hell were you doing hanging on Yamamoto-kun huh?" She said narrowing her eyes. This is why I didn't want to be carried...I knew they would be watching. I knew Mia liked him very much. Yamamoto... she knew him back then. She fell hard to the ground in love with him.

Mia Arakawa...She had short black hair and long eyelashes. She's very pretty but...not that sweet. The two other girl's were Kano and Yuki. Yuki was a bit tall but had her black hair in a high pony tail. Her eyes were gray. Kano was a bit smaller than Yuki but a bit taller than Mia. Her hair was brown and she had regular black eyes.

"N-Nothing" I stuttered "They were just helping me!" She growled and was about to say something to me. "Mia you can do this later" Yuki muttered to her. Mia glared at Yuki she didn't listen. Mia grabbed my shoulder making me wince at her strength. I saw Kano glance pitifully at me, I knew she didn't want Mia doing this.

I almost cried out in pain when she pushed me into the wall. I fell to the ground landing on my bottom I stared wide-eyed at her when she shadowed over me. "Stay away from them!" she yelled "Or else!" she ran off. Yuki and Kano glanced at each other before glancing at me. They apologized silently before running after her.

_...Why?_

_...Why does she hate me so much?_

I stood up and rubbed my back I stared at the end of the hall way where they disappeared to. I sighed "W-Why?..." shaking my head I heard someone call out my name.

"Hitomi!"

"...T-Tsuna?" I saw him run towards me with his friends. Did he see? What happend with me and Mia?! I was panicking a little."Phew...Um...do you want to walk home with us?".

_Eh?_

"W-walk home...with y-you guys?" I asked, I couldn't believe it. But I guess he didn't see what happened...good.

"O-Okay..."

"Eh?" he blinked.

"I-I said O-Okay" Tsuna and Yamamoto brightened up while Gokudera just looked neutral. "O-Okay l-let's go" Tsuna replied. While I was walking a bit behind them I turned slightly again glancing at the end of the hallway.

_I'll deal with it...There's no way I can stay away from them now..._

I didn't notice Black emotionless eyes and pale green one's stare at me.

**X-X-X-X-X**

While we were walking together we met nothing but trouble.

First a car almost ran over Tsuna and I causing Gokudera to curse colourful words to the driver. Who almost killed 'tenth'. Though Tsuna and Yamamoto helped him calm down. It was entertaining .

Then by accident Yamamoto's bag got caught on a gate to a random stranger's house opening it.

Letting out twin Rottweilers out...

They ended up chasing both Gokudera and Tsuna causing them to run. Though Gokudera told Tsuna that he would always protect him no matter what.

So...

He threw dynamite. "HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna screamed at all the dynamite laid on the ground sizzling. The dogs growled viciously not caring about the bombs. I placed two fingers in my mouth and whistled attracting their attention. "HIIEEE H-HITOMI! be careful!" I heard Tsuna scream as he tried blowing out Gokudera's bombs. I just knew how to whistle but...not control raging dog. I started to shake like a leaf in a raging twister.

The dogs walked over and eyed me curiously before one dog barked. I flinched when it did, they stood right in front of me.

But surprisingly they cuddled up to my legs licking my hand.

I smiled and petted both dogs. "W-Wow! they like you H-Hitomi!" Tsuna exclaimed the dogs barked at him making him scream in fear. "I-I-I guess..." I murmured telling both dogs to hush up. Reborn who was on the wall smirked amused. "Its seems that they don't like you Dame-Tsuna" Tsuna told him to shut up. I think Gokudera was sulking because I stopped the dogs and he didn't...I'm guessing.

**BOOOM!**

We forgot about the dynamite.

After the explosion I put the dogs back to their home. "Good job on taking care of those dogs! Hitomi!" Yamamoto grinned patting my back. I blushed stammering thanks. "Whatever" Gokudera scoffed and I sweat dropped.

I found out that Tsuna doesn't live that far from me. Which made me a bit happy. Maybe...just maybe I could walk with him to school?

"N-Ne Tsuna-kun..." I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hm? What is it?" He asked. "Y-You don't live t-that far from m-me". Tsuna looked surprised "Really? Do you go really early? Cause I've never really see you" I almost giggled. "A-Actually the other d-day you a-almost ran m-me over..." Tsuna blinked before screaming "That was you!? Sorry! I didn't know!". Then I saw my house.

"W-well g-gotta go...b-bye" I waved good-bye before entering my house.

Today wasn't so bad...

"Welcome back Hitomi!" My mother said hugging me. I hugged her back then felt Karin hug my waist. Welcome back Hitomi!" she copied my mom. Neko mewed a greeting I stroked his head. "Ne, when I went grocery shopping I met Arakawa-san! We talked for the longest time about you and Mia-chan!". I instantly froze "Y-You did?" she nodded. "Yes! She's in your class isn't she? I remember when you two met for the first time!" I nodded. I remembered that too.

My father knows her father so that's how we know each other.

"We should invite her sometime!" My mom exclaimed I inwardly cringed. "Y-Y-Yea..." I made up an excuse and ran upstairs to my room. I flopped onto my bed and hugged a pillow.

_This sucks._

**X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: Okay this about Hitomi and her class, also her time with Hibari. Seems like Hitomi is getting bullied by a girl she knows huh? What is she gonna do?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Second Loser**

**Author: White-Lilys**

**Pairing: Don't know? I'll think about it through the chapters/ Should she even be paired with somebody?**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M (in future chapters?)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own KHR, ****But I do own my oc's sorry for ooc-ness**

_Italic = thoughts, flashbacks , whispers etc_

* * *

** Flames and lies**

In a place where everything was dark, a large man inhaled on his thick cigarette. Three beautiful women dressed in very revealing clothing giggled as they all went all over him. He grinned, puffing out a huge amount of smoke. The wooden door of the man's office opened slowly attracting his attention. A smaller man entered walking towards the larger man, bowing slightly. Between his fingers was a photo which he threw at the other man swiftly. The man caught the photo and studied it with sharp dark eyes.

"Are you sure? this has be a joke" he said laughed amused he studied a photo which his subordinate had given him. A group of teens laughing smiling together. The subordinate started to laugh as well. "I am sure boss, this is them" he grinned psychopathic-ally he pointed to a boy in the middle of the photo."That is the boss" The larger man leaned back on his chair and stroked his thick black mustache.

"This is going to be fun..." he chuckled darkly.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"HI-TO-MI!"

I groaned when I felt Karin jump on me. She started to jump up and down shaking my bed. "Karin...get...off" I whispered too tired to actually get up. Funny I feel like I've done this before...

"AM I-I LATE AGAIN!?"

I perked up almost knocking Karin down off my bed. Karin pouted and shook her head, she grabbed my alarm clock and pointed at it. "Go early Hitomi! Hibari waiting" Karin said shaking the clock at my face. I sighed in relief.

At least I'm not late like last time.

Lately I've spent some time with Tsuna and his friends. Well not really hanging out sort of thing...more like training to death(since I joined the mafia...) and helping with homework. Though I haven't trained at all I just watch them train. I just realized that Tsuna's grades are way worst then I thought they were.

They were freaking terrible.

When I saw them I felt so bad.

_FLASHBACK*_

_I stared at one of Tsuna's test papers in shock. I looked at all subjects Math, science, english etc. "T-T-Tsuna...y-your grades a-are very low..." I mumbled finally glancing at him. Tsuna turned depressed "...I know" I cringed when I heard Gokudera growl at me. I adjusted my glasses "U-Um...doesn't anyone help you?" I was curious, I mean doesn't anyone help him?_

_"W-Well Gokudera-kun does...but I can barely understand his explanations..." Tsuna muttered sweat dropping. Ah...right Gokudera's the genius of the group."Haha, Gokudera-kun's really smart" Yamamoto said grinning. _

_"So we were wondering maybe you can help?" Tsuna asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Reborn jumped on the table "A way to prove that you're not use-less Otaku-tomi" I gaped at Reborn. He found out my nickname..._

_"Otaku-tomi?"_

_"A-A-Anyway! let's f-f-focus on your g-grades" I stuttered trying to change the subject. " Hm...isn't true they gave you a chance to skip a few grades?" Reborn stated sipping on his espresso. I froze in shock and dropped some of Tsuna's tests "O-Oops!" How the heck did he know that?! Tsuna looked at me shocked. __"Wow! I never knew you were really smart Hitomi!" I shook my head blushing. "N-N-Not really..." I mumbled I think Gokudera's glare on me grew even more colder!_

_"Why didn't you skip?" Tsuna asked taking his test papers back. I closed my eyes and sighed "...I-I would f-feel m-more left out w-with people older t-then me...". _

_End of flashback*_

So since I was a year older than them. Reborn made me help Tsuna with his homework. I guess you can say he made me his tutor for school work. Because of that I've been going to his house a bit often.

And lately...Mia's been watching me like a hawk. During class, though she haven't seen me with Tsuna and his friends.

The other day my mother spoke to her mother on the phone. I was eaves dropping on their conversation and I was surprised what I heard.

_Flashback again*_

_"Hahah Mia-chan is so excited to come over for dinner next Friday!" Mrs. Arakawa spoke happily on the phone. My mother grinned "I bet Hitomi-chan is too! I can't wait for you guys to come! Kaito will be pleased to see Kuo-kun again!". Kuo is Mia's father Kaito is my father...there best friends. _

_"I'll help you in the kitchen! Mia and Hitomi can help too! Oh how fabulous will that be!" Mrs. Arakawa giggled. My mother laughed and spoke about other things that I didn't hear. I was too worried and didn't pay attention._

_End*_

I got very depressed after that, I really didn't want to see Mia...

"Okay I'm up..."I yawned "Mama waiting!" Karin giggled swinging Neko around. "Ah! B-Be careful with h-him Karin!" I sighed. _I wonder what today will be like? _I called Karin to come in my bathroom and try brushing my hair for me...

"OW OW OW OW OWWW!"

That didn't work out.

I screamed when Karin tried tugging the brush down my messy hair. "I TRY! I TRY! IT NO GO DOWN!" Karin shouted grunting when it wouldn't go down. She was standing on a stool since she was too tiny to reach. By accident she slipped backward I thought she was going to fall to the ground but instead...

She was hanging on like a worm on a fishing line.

My hairbrush was so stuck into my hair that she was hanging off it.

Ripping the hairbrush off my head, I gave up on ever doing that again. "T-That hurt s-s-so much" I whimpered. I keep on getting hurt this is so unfair. I looked at the time "I-I'm going to be late i-if I d-don't g-go now..." I muttered. Karin nodded "Your hair is too hard" She mumbled glaring at the brush before throwing it somewhere in my room.

I ran downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster. "Morning" I said groggy "Oh! Hitomi-chan! morning!" my mother grinned. After breakfast I waved good-bye to my family and kitten as I headed off to school.

_Does Hibari's grandma need help today? Hmm...I wonder..._

_..._

I started to walk towards Tsuna's house only to see Yamamoto and Gokudera waiting outside. Yamamoto saw me and waved "Yo, Hitomi!" I waved a hand in greeting shyly. "H-Hi..." Yamamoto grinned. "Here for Tsuna? " he asked I nodded. Gokudera looked annoyed from my point of view, Gokudera saw me staring.

I squeaked and quickly looked away "Che, what are you looking at?". I shook my head quickly "N-N-Nothing!" I glanced at his hands which had many, many rings...

"I-I like your r-rings..." I blurted out.

"Huh?" Gokudera stared blankly. I blushed embarrassed "Y-Y-Your r-rings...T-T-There n-nice" I pointed at his hands shakily. Gokudera looked at his rings before turning away "Thanks..." He mumbled. Then I glanced at Yamamoto's necklace which had a similar ring to Gokudera's hanging on it...

Eh...?

"Y-Y-You t-t-two have s-similar rings..." I noticed that they had very similar rings but different symbols engraved in the middle. "Ah yeah...I don't think we explained about them yet to you did we?" Yamamoto exclaimed smiling. I nodded.

"Yamamoto's right, you should be informed about these"

I screamed in shock when Reborn suddenly appeared. He smirked "H-Hitomi?" Tsuna blinked in surprise when he noticed me. This is so awkward! "H-Hi...I-I hope y-you don't mind me w-w-walking with y-you guys..." I stammered. Tsuna blinked before waving his hands around "I-I don't mind". I get to walk with them...at least I don't have to walk alone for once. I smiled genuinely "T-Thank you!" ahh~ this makes me kinda happy...

**X-X-X**

**Third person p.o.v**

Tsuna was honestly very surprised at how happy he thought Hitomi looked. When he said he didn't mind her walking with them. He couldn't help but smile back. "Dame-Tsuna explain about the rings" Reborn said adjusting his fedora. "The rings?" Tsuna asked Reborn nodded "To your new member" he explained kicking him in the head.

"Ow! you don't have to kick me" he shouted rubbing his head. Reborn just smirked when Tsuna sighed. While they walked to school Tsuna and his guardians explained how their rings worked. They also showed her the different flames by igniting them. The information amazed Hitomi, she just couldn't believe it.

During training she's never seen them use the rings so that's why she doesn't know. Tsuna chuckled when Hitomi's eyes sparkled when his sky flame shined. "S-So how d-do you make it light up?" Hitomi asked curiously she felt warmth coming from Tsuna's flame.

"W-Well I have a resolution..."

"Resolution?"

"Yes...to use my power to protect everyone I care about" Tsuna said determinedly. Hitomi's eyes widened at Tsuna's resolution and how determined he sounded. He looked so cool..."Y-Y-Your so k-kind..." she said admiringly blushing. Tsuna blushed embarrassed. Gokudera huffed "Of course he's kind! Tenth is the kindest boss!" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Hmm... we need to see what you can do" Reborn added ignoring all the mushy stuff. He jumped in front of Hitomi. Hitomi blinked "W-W-What do you mean?" she asked. "You can't tutor Tsuna for the rest of his and your life" he explained making Hitomi feel a bit stupid. "You have to know how to fight if you're in Tsuna's family" Reborn said.

"O-Oh..." Hitomi knew no shit about fighting, heck she bet her little sister could beat her.

Reborn wondered if he should test on her. "Hitomi you don't mind if I try something?" he asked placing Leon in his hand. Hitomi raised a brow,"O-Okay...S-Shoot" Reborn smirked.

"No problem"

"Huh?"

_**BANG!**_

Hitomi was instantly shot in the forehead surprising everyone. She fell backwards landing on Tsuna, lying there limply in his arms. "HHIIIE! R-Reborn! why did you shoot her!?" Tsuna shouted. Reborn put Leon on his hat and waited for something to happen. Tsuna looked confused "R-Reborn? what did you shoot at her?" . Suddenly her brown eyes snapped open glowing "EEEH? you shot her with a dying will bullet?!". He started to freak out even more he knew what the dying will bullet does. Every Time he used it he ended up in his under pants.

Tsuna hoped Hitomi's clothes would not burn off. He blushed beet red at the thought.

Reborn kicked him again "Shut up Dame-Tsuna!". Reborn watched Hitomi again the three boys were confused what was he expecting? Hitomi's eyes went half-lidded and her forehead sparked.

_Sparked?_

Hitomi's forehead sparked again making them blink and lean closer to her. Surprisingly Hitomi's forehead lit up green lightning. "...Lightning flames?" Gokudera said out loud "People from the Vongola development division gave me a bullet they've been working on" Tsuna face palmed "so you decided to test it on Hitomi!?" Tsuna yelled. "What kind of bullet is it?" Gokudera asked curiously. "This bullet can bring out a person's dying will flame like the dying will bullet but different" Reborn pointed at Hitomi "As you can see that is her flame".

"Though this is just a prototype" Reborn added "There are a few bugs".

"Like?"

"She'll be unconscious for 4-5 hours" Reborn said nonchalantly. "What!? Reborn! where are we going to put her? we can't leave her alone with Shamal!" Tsuna yelled. He did not want the same thing to happen again. When she was their last time. Yamamoto picked Hitomi up "So where do we put her kid?" he asked. "The nurse's office of course" Reborn said ignoring Tsuna's protests.

...

Far away from the group a girl clenched her fists angrily. Glaring hatefully at the girl who laid unconscious in Yamamoto's arms.

_I told you..._

**X-X-X**

Tsuna sighed in relief when Reborn told him that Shamal was taking a day off. But when they left Hitomi alone in the nurse's office while they were in class. Tsuna couldn't help but worry a bit. But unknown to Tsuna the other two guardians were kind of worried as well. Even though they didn't know her too well, they still cared about her. Hitomi reminded them a lot of Tsuna in some ways.

Well...mainly his clumsiness.

"Alright this is free period" the teacher announced leaving the students. The students immediately started to talk with their friends. "-Sigh- that was boring ha,ha" Yamamoto smiled while he stretched out his sore limbs. Tsuna sighed "Yeah...I like having free periods".

"Tsuna"

"HIE! Reborn! stop doing that!" Tsuna hissed when Reborn suddenly popped up on his desk. Reborn smirked "Get Hitomi's homework from her class". "...But I don't really want to go to the second year class..." Tsuna muttered grimacing. "You wouldn't be a good friend to Hitomi now would you" Reborn pointed out smirking when Tsuna stood up in defeat.

"Geez..." Tsuna mumbled to himself. Him and his two guardians both left the class room. "I think...she's in class B?" Tsuna thought out loud. When they reached the class Gokudera opened the door for his 'tenth'. When they walked in, they stiffened on what they heard.

_"Did you hear? about what Tsutanai Hitomi did?"_

_"I did, I did! how she's secretly having sex with Hibari Kyouya!"_

_"What! no way! what a whore!"_

_"That explains how she goes off at lunch every now and then!"_

_"Ha! to think Otaku-Tomi's not a virgin!" _many students were whispering to themselves. Tsuna and his friends were staring wide-eyed.

_What's...going on?!_

They couldn't believe it what are they gossiping about!? What the heck? Hitomi and Hibari!? that's impossible! Hitomi was too afraid of Hibari! Also Hibari is not that type of guy. Hitomi is waay too innocent! A question was lingering on Tsuna's and his friends.

How did they know Hitomi visits Hibari if she only told them!?

"Um...are you here to pick up Hitomi-chan's homework?" a girl asked tapping Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna jolted in surprise he blushed at the sight of a pretty girl. "U-Um...yes" Tsuna stammered the girl smiled "Here these are her worksheets" She handed him the worksheets." Oh and make sure she gets this" she smiled sweetly giving him an envelope. "What are they talking about?" Yamamoto asked his eyes narrowing. The girl's cheeks tinted a light pink "They heard a rumor about Hitomi-chan having..um...you know with Hibari-san!" she replied.

"What!? B-But that's not true! She would never do something like that!" Tsuna almost yelled angrily. The girl looked a bit surprised "I know that's, what I was thinking" she said. "You call the women's name with 'chan' so are you good friends?" Gokudera asked eyeing the girl suspiciously. The girl grinned "Yup! Hitomi-chan and I go waay back!"."Are you guys friends of her's too?" she asked. "...I..I guess so" Tsuna said, he didn't know. Reborn forced Hitomi into Tsuna's family. Since she knew he was in the mafia but...did she enjoy being with them?

Even though they didn't know her too well and they only hanged out sometimes.

They saw her as a friend...but did she see them as friends?

"Thanks for giving us Hitomi's homework" Yamamoto said smiling. Gokudera thought he saw the girl look angry for a second. "No problem!" she chirped grinning, Gokudera narrowed his eyes before shaking his head. Must be his imagination...

Tsuna suddenly paled deathly white.

_DOES HIBARI-SAN KNOW ABOUT THIS RUMOR!? HIEE!_

"Why do they call Hitomi Otaku-Tomi?" Yamamoto asked curiously still smiling. He heard some students say Otaku-Tomi instead of Tsutanai or Hitomi. Back when she came for homework help, Reborn called her Otaku-Tomi. The girl looked a bit sad "Well...Hitomi-chan...doesn't really have friends...except for me".

"They always make fun of her ever since last year and the year before that" the pretty girl sighed sadly. "She's been friend-less since elementary". "Also she's super smart that's why they call her nerd".

_...No friends?...Nerd?_

Tsuna then remembered what Hitomi said before...

_**"...I-I would f-feel m-more left out w-with people older t-then me...".**_

_More left out..._

___**"W-well I've n-never really s-spoke t-to someone this l-long...".**_

___Never spoke to some for so long..._

**_"W-When I saw y-you outside the h-hall hearing those harsh c-comments, I f-felt so s-sad for y-you". "I knew h-how you felt..."_**

_She knew how Tsuna felt..._

They didn't know at all...Hitomi was just like Tsuna.

"U-Um what is your name?" Tsuna asked a bit sad at the new information. The girl giggled before ruffling his hair.

"Arakawa Mia~ nice to meet you!"

**_TBC_**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: Uh oh...what is she up to -Sigh- I feel bad for Hitomi...Oh yeah after I wrote this I was thinking about Lambo and Hitomi having lightning flames. Lambo has weird puffy hair and so does Hitomi! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Second Loser**

**Author: White-Lilys**

**Pairing: Don't know? I'll think about it through the chapters/ Should she even be paired with somebody? If you think so just say in the reviews kay?**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M (in future chapters?)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own KHR, ****But I do own my oc's sorry for ooc-ness**

_Italics= thoughts, whisper, flashbacks etc._

* * *

**Mia...**

I turned to my side and snuggled into the warmth I felt in the blanket wrapped around my body. I sighed peacefully. "Hitomi looks different without her glasses" I heard a voice say. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion "Yeah she does! Ha,ha" _Isn't that Yamamoto's and Tsuna's voice? _I quickly sat up startling Tsuna making him yell and fall to the ground. "E-EEP! s-s-sorry..." What happened? All I remeber was Reborn shooting me...

"Do you feel okay Hitomi?" Tsuna asked worriedly I nodded stiffly "I-I'm okay...". I took my red glasses from the desk next to the bed. "We brought your homework from your class"_They went to my class?_ I took the papers from Tsuna's hands. "H-How long was I out?" I asked curiously "4-5 hours" Gokudera answered. "Eh! T-That long?!" Yamamoto nodded "You were sleeping pretty peacefully" he added smiling . I blushed "Y-Yeah..." an envelope slipped from my worksheets and landed on my lap. "E-Eh? w-what's this" I asked picking it up. "Oh, um your friend Arakawa-san gave that to us to give to you" Tsuna answered.

I froze like ice.

_What?_

"M-M-Mia?" I stammered out, they nodded. I opened the letter reading every single word written.

_I saw you_

_I told you_

_I **warned **you_

I looked wide-eyed at the letter, I hastily closed the letter and shoved it into my pocket. "So...what did it say?" Tsuna asked curiously. I faked smile "Um...s-some g-girl things...you know".

Shit...

She saw.

She is soooo going to kill me.

Curse you Reborn.

**X-X-X-****Third person p.o.v-X-X-X**

Tsuna stared at Hitomi worriedly when he saw a look of fright on her face as she read the letter. Also that smile didn't seem too real to him..."Ne...Hitomi?" Tsuna called tapping her shoulder. "U-Um...yes?" she blinked curiously. Tsuna just stared at her, he just couldn't believe how her classmates think those rumors are true. "We heard somethings...when we visited your class..." Yamamoto started hesitating a bit. Hitomi blinked confusion written all over her face. "W-What?" she asked they glance at each other.

Tsuna whispered in her ear.

Hitomi turned dark red but was frowning "N-N-NO! T-That's not true!". "W-W-Who would s-say s-such t-things..." she muttered sadly.

Then it clicked.

_Mia!_

Hitomi stared wide-eyed at the ground clenching her fist on the blanket. _She...started it..._Hitomi thought pitifully shaking her head. To the boys they just thought she was upset about the rumor. But actually...she was upset at the one that started it. She knew Mia did it she just knew that she was doing this to get her back .

But...for what? She never did anything to her.

"Arakawa-san is a nice person Hitomi" Tsuna said smiling. "She was upset about the rumors going around" he exclaimed. Hitomi mentally sighed _she's just acting..._"Yes...she's great" she lied staring sadly at her hands.

_Silence..._

"Ciaossu~"

"HIIIEEE!"

Tsuna and Hitomi screamed in surprise, instantly gaining the two guardians attention. "Good your awake Hitomi" Reborn said smirking when Hitomi gaped at him. "Y-Y-Y-Your t-the o-one w-who s-shot m-me!" She exclaimed exasperated. Reborn was standing on front of Hitomi on the bed smirking amused. "At least we know what flame attribute you belong to" he said eyes glinting.

"M-My f-flame?" She asked eyeing Reborn, Reborn noticed her confused expression. "Hm, the bullet I shot at you was a prototype, that the Vongola development division was working on". Hitomi gaped at him "Y-Y-You u-used me a-as an experiment?!" she almost yelled. Reborn smiled mischievously "Well, It was a success" Reborn explained. Hitomi stared at him "I-I have a f-flame?"

"It seems you do, you have the lightning flame" Reborn added tipping his fedora. "L-Light...ning?" she mumbled out shocked. "Now you can join us in training!" Yamamoto exclaimed grinning Hitomi blushed nodding shyly. "She just needs to learn how to wield a weapon and fight" Reborn said petting Leon. "That's gonna be lot of work" Gokudera muttered. Hitomi sweat dropped _I can hear you..._

"AAAHH! S-SAVE US!"

They all flinched when they heard screams outside in the halls. Hitomi got of the bed while Gokudera and Yamamoto bolted out the room to see what was going on.

"**Herbivores...**"

Hibari Kyouya growled as a scary purple aura was around the prefect scaring fellow students. "H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted cringing when Hibari glared. His glare quickly went to Hitomi who was standing still like stone. "Who is responsible for the rumor..." He said coldly, walking up to her. He knew about the rumor and she was in it so he thought she had something to do with it. Hitomi started to choke "I-I...I d-don't know b-boss!" she lied stuttering fearfully. She felt Hibari's tonfa whack her side making her fall to the ground. "Hitomi!" Tsuna shouted.

From a distance Hitomi saw Mia but she was turned around so she could only see her back. Mia's lips went up into a smirk. But when she turned around she had a look of horror "Hitomi-chan!" she shouted running towards her. "Are you okay?" she asked kneeling beside her, she placed a hand on Hitomi's shoulder. Hitomi stared at her, eyes wide as saucers. Hibari turned away and continued to bite random students to death that were in his way.

He was furious. No one, he means no one will make such a ridiculous rumor about him again.

Hitomi felt Mia help her up but was purposely putting pressure on her new bruise. Hitomi had to bite her lower lip to refrain from making a sound of pain. "Arakawa-san?" Tsuna said in question Mia grinned "Hey! Just came to help Hitomi-chan!". Hitomi nodded hesitantly before smiling weakly "Y-Yeah..." Hitomi's eyes showed dread. "Let's go back to the nurse's office and check that bruise" Mia exclaimed. Nodding all of them went inside Hitomi sat on the bed Mia winked at the boys "Now no peeking!" they turned a bit pink but mumbled some replies.

Mia put the curtain and faced Hitomi wiping off her mask. "Did you read my letter?" she hissed quietly anger in her brown eyes. Hitomi took off her shirt and she was left in her bra "Y-Yeah..." she muttered.

"I told you Hitomi" Mia snarled "B-But it wasn't my fault!" Hitomi whispered avoiding eye contact. Mia tsked but then smirked "Did you like the rumor? Thought of it myself! I can't believe you thought I didn't know about you working under Hibari Kyouya". Hitomi narrowed her eyes slightly "S-So it w-was y-you!" she whispered. Mia laughed pushing Hitomi.

Hitomi lost her balanced and grabbed Mia's arm bringing her down on top of her.

"W-Woah!" Mia cried out in surprise.

**_CRASH!_**

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto jolted in shock when they heard the crash. They immediately rushed to the girls behind the curtain.

"Hitomi? Arakawa-san!? are you guys al-"

"..."

Tsuna's face turned cherry red and immediately turned around. Gokudera and Yamamoto did the same thing. Mia and Hitomi were pressed against each other. Mia's legs straddled Hitomi and Hitomi was shirt-less, Mia gawked at them. "D-Don't take it the wrong way!" she stammered getting off Hitomi hastily. Hitomi nodded feverishly "I-I-I w-wouldn't h-hold s-still s-so s-she tackled me!".

Mia nodded a bit hesitant "Y-Yeah!".

"O-Oh okay... but... Hitomi..."

Hitomi blinked "Hm? yes?"

Before Tsuna could say anything his right hand man beat him to it. "Women! Put the damn shirt on!" Gokudera yelled shoving his hands in his pockets. Hitomi turned scarlet "Y-Yeah...sorry!" she squeaked. She put the shirt on quickly before telling them they can turn around now. Mia smiled and waved "Got to go! Bye Hitomi-chan! Sawada-san, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-kun!". "See you at dinner Hitomi..." she said darkly but no one noticed except Hitomi and a certain mafioso...

"Hie! I knew it! I knew Hibari-san would get mad!" Tsuna shouted scratching his hair. Hitomi laughed breathlessly hugging her self. "H-He w-would obviously be m-mad..." Hitomi muttered rubbing her bruise softly. "Are you sure your okay Hitomi?" Yamamoto asked concerned.

Hitomi nodded slowly "I-I'm fine...".

**-Somewhere-**

Reborn watched his student and his family spoke to each other. He sipped his espresso watching Arakawa Mia intently as she waved good-bye. Reborn his face showed no emotions as he heard their conversation secretly. He knew Hitomi was being bullied by Mia. The other day his black eyes saw Hitomi in the hall way being pushed around but said nothing. Though he's not going to do or say anything.

He smirked shadowing half of his face with his fedora.

"Dame-Tsuna...a good mafia boss always knows when a family member is being held back"

He's going to let Tsuna figure it out himself.

**X-X-X-X-Hitomi's p.o.v-X-X-X-X**

I cannot believe it! I knew Mia started to the rumor but... What is she trying to do?! I watched her walk away until she was out of sight. Now I really don't want her to come over for dinner...I wonder if I should pretend to be sick? I glanced at the time "I-It's a-already t-the end of the day?" I exclaimed shocked. Gokudera glanced at the clock "Hm? That was fast" he grumbled. The bell rung and students started to leave their classes "Time goes by fast when you're having fun!" Yamamoto said happily. Gokudera scowled "How was that** _fu_**_**n** _Idiot?".

I mentally agreed with Gokudera _How was that fun?_

"S-Sorry f-for a-all t-this trouble..." I apologized scratching my cheek. Tsuna smiled sheepishly "Its okay...We're kinda used to this...hehe". "Tsuna-kun?" a sweet voice called out in question Tsuna turned around "Ah! K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna stammered out blushing. I saw Sasagawa Kyoko with Kurokawa Hana watching us. I giggled to myself It seems that Tsuna likes the idol...

Kyoko blinked and looked behind Tsuna to me "Hm? Tsutanai-san?" she called out I blushed "H-Hi S-S-Sasagawa-san...K-Kurokawa-san...". Kyoko smiled "I didn't know you knew Tsuna-kun" Tsuna blinked "Hitomi? you know Kyoko-chan?" he asked glancing at Kyoko. I nodded "I-I h-help her brother...sometimes..." I mumbled "Eh? Oni-san?" he said surprised.

"Hitomi?" Kyoko tilted her head she then smiled "May I call you Hitomi-chan?". I shook my head "I-I don't mind..." I said sheepishly. She giggled "Okay, then you can call me Kyoko" I smiled bashfully "O-Okay...".

Kyoko clapped her hands together "Well, we should hang out sometime! I'll introduce you to my other friend!". Kyoko and Hana waved good-bye as they left. I looked at Tsuna "Y-You l-like her right?" I smiled when he blushed "U-Um...Kinda, how did you know?". "I-It's written a-all o-over your face" I said adjusting my red glasses.

** BAM!**

"Ow!" I cried out in pain when something heavy and hard collided into my head behind me. The cased object that hit me fell to the ground. I blinked and rubbed the bump "W-What?".

"Ciaossu~" Reborn came out of the wall sitting on a red chair stirring his coffee. "Reborn-san?" Gokudera pointed out. "W-What was that?" Tsuna asked about to pick up the object. Reborn smirked "Hitomi's weapon" he replied sipping his drink. I gaped at him "M-My weapon!?" my voice went a bit high pitched. Tsuna opened the case and gawked at the contents inside. "I-Its a gun!". I quickly went by his side and looked at the gun "Huh?".

"Were going to start from the basic's" Reborn added smiling. I eyed him suspiciously I could feel the dangerous aura coming from Reborn. Reborn tilted his head in fake innocence "What's wrong?" his smile forming into a wicked smirk. I gulped looking away from him "N-Nothing" I stammered, Geez I need to grow a back bone!

"Yes you do" Reborn replied.

"S-Stop reading my m-mind!" I blurted out. The boys raised a brow in confusion I blushed embarrassed at my action . I cleared my throat "A-Anyway..." I picked up the gun from the case. It was a bit heavy for my hand but it was easy to move around. "W-What t-type o-of g-gun is this" I asked curiously studying every detail of the black gun. "It's a Walther P99" Reborn answered coolly. "In Europe the German police, polish police and the Finnish army use this type of gun" we all gawked "R-Really?" I gaped.

"B-But I-I don't k-know how to use this..." I pointed out. I mean come on! Do you really think I would know how to use a gun? "Why do think Training exist?" Reborn said sharply. _  
_

"Today is Wednesday so Tomorrow 11:00 am sharp" Reborn said his eyes shining mischievously. I glanced down at the gun in my hand "Okay...At least I'll be some use in your family Tsuna" I said softly. I feel really scared about being in the mafia. I mean if I'm going to know how to use a gun...aren't I also gonna take a life away one day? I don't know if I can do that...even if the person is evil and bad...I..I still can't.

This is so messed up.

I looked at my hands in dread.

I don't want to be a killer.

I placed the gun back into its case and picked it up. "...I-I'll s-see you tomorrow" I said quietly, at first I started to walk but then I ran full speed out the door.

**X-X-X-****Third person p.o.v-X-X-X**

Reborn watched Hitomi run off until she was fully gone. He turned his attention to his Student and his guardians. "She doesn't trust the you guys" he said bluntly Tsuna stared at him in surprise "Trust us?" Yamamoto asked his smile long gone. "You need to make a bond with your family, gain each others trust that's what makes your family strong dame-Tsuna" Reborn pointed out seriously. They were silent.

"Now for tomorrow..."

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**X-X-X**

**Hey guys~**

**If you were expecting a new chapter of Second loser then...nope!**

**This is just a little update thingy~**

**I don't like how my story is, so I'm going to make a new version of Second Loser**

**That is all~**

**X-X-X**


End file.
